Terraformars: Electric Eel, Part IV of IV (Finale)
by EpicCloudFrenzy5
Summary: The epic conclusion to Adolf Reinhardt's battle comes to a close, as Adolf begins to understand more of his true self and regains his motivation. *note: serves as a prequel to Adolf's final battle/TBA Spin-Off that should answer some questions
3/15/2016
TERRAFORMARS: ELECTRIC EEL  
(EPILOGUE)- A SHOWCASE OF TRUE POWER: REINHARDT REALIZED

"Juju. Juju. Juju. Juju.", the Terraformars gruffly chanted in a resounding chorus. The sixty-four remaining Terraformars marched Adolf's way. There was a shuffling in the giant crater in the boulder, so the Terraformar was alive. The mutant stumbled out limply, his nose pressed sideways against his face from where Adolf had palmed it. The Terraformar was cross-eyed and his forehead had a dent in it. Most of the blood on the Terraformar's arm had dried off.

Adolf spotted another Terraformar he hadn't noticed earlier, relying just on his radar rather than Terraformars of interest. This Terraformar bore a ritualistic marking carved into his head. Symbols were used to signify leaders of the Terraformars, almost religious in nature. Adolf wasn't familiar with this particular mark, though the Terraformar looked intimidating. Adolf took position and motioned towards them, "Come at me, cowards. Whatever you do to me, I will magnify at lengths you never thought possible." The Terraformars continued their chant, "Juju. Juju. JUJU." A Terraformar drove his feet deep into the ground, bending his joints before springing 15 feet in the air. Adolf raised his palm to the sky, producing a giant bolt of lightning which electrocuted the Terraformar in midair. The Terraformar plummeted to the ground and snapped his neck at an obscene angle.

Another Terraformar sprinted towards Adolf, who in turn, met the Terraformar by jamming two blades into either ear. Adolf let a spark travel through the blades and the Terraformar's eyes clouded up and steam erupted from his ears. The Terraformar dropped to the ground. Adolf clutched his side, panting. Adolf wasn't one to break a sweat, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. It was now sixty-three to go, now that the Terraformar Adolf had punched through rock, was for sure, still alive.  
The Terraformar leader walked over to Anatoli and picked up the dead man by the scruff of his neck. The Terraformar leader drug Anatoli across the field. What was he doing? Adolf felt an inner rage deep within him. Adolf wasn't about to let his dead comrades get treated in such a way, regardless of what squad they were from. Adolf tensed up and yelled, "Drop him, or I drop you." The leader grinned, clearly he had the exact opposite on his mind.

A dozen Terraformars jumped Adolf at once. Adolf must have been so distracted by the vile action that he didn't realize the Terraformars rushing him this time around. Adolf went straight to the ground. Adolf stared through what little opening as the leader continued to drag the man's body, despite his warning, until the Terraformars on top of him blotted out his vision. The Terraformars began to savagely beat Adolf, but only for a moment. Adolf summoned a magnitude of electricity inside of him, more powerful than he had ever had before. Adolf wasn't about to surrender to the Terraformars. They were going to pay the Devil's dues.

A giant ball of lightning exploded around Adolf. The 12 Terraformars were launched in the air. Three of them completely disintegrated from the newfound heat and force of impact, and four of them were crushed by debris, along with two others getting crushed watching the spectacle from below. The leader dropped Anatoli and braced himself as he was driven backwards by the explosion. The leader must have been highly durable because he never broke contact with the ground. Five other Terraformars were launched like flimsy ragdolls, breaking their bones on the ground. The leader was the only survivor in the blast radius that took 19 lives.

The Terraformar leader grinned sadistically, enjoying the bloodshed immensely. The Terraformar that had somehow survived the 12 meter palm to the face, sprung high above the rest of the Terraformars and landed in front of his leader to defend him at all costs. Adolf poised, ready to drive the Terraformar in the ground for good this time. Anatoli wasn't to go unavenged. Two Terraformars rushed Adolf Reinhardt, one on his left and one on his right. Adolf just stretched his arms out and fired electricity out either palm. The two bolts blasted through both mouths of the Terraformars respectively and out the back of their skulls. The Terraformars fainted hard on their backs, joining the rising toll of the deceased. Anatoli's murderer left his leader and sped for Adolf, maybe he would be luckier this time around?

Adolf caught hold of the Terraformar once more and stated grimly, "So much rage coursing through you... screaming for vengeance. Who were you to kill us when all we wanted was to prosper? You're so ungrateful. There is only one rage that is going to survive this hellhole. I believe that is what I am owed." The Terraformar's head wobbled and became distorted. The energy Adolf was transferring through his hovering left hand grasping at the Terraformar's face was excruciating. Like a needle punching through a balloon, the Terraformar's head popped. A ball of white translucent slime sprinkled out, though the blood was not copious. Most of it had evaporated into the air because of the based, unfathomable power. Adolf half smiled, "Come back from that one."

The headless Terraformar tumbled back and thumped in front of his leader. The leader looked down and stomped his foot through the chest of the Terraformar that had served him through and through, caving in his chest. The leader let it rest a second before kicking the Terraformar's nimble corpse to the side. There was no honor or dignity in his actions. Adolf grimaced, "You really are a shameful lot."

Ten more Terraformars rushed Adolf. Adolf brushed them all aside with simple electricity, not killing them. They were just a distraction from the real threat at hand. Adolf flicked two knives at the leader. The Terraformar used the brunt of his fists to ricochet the blades out of the way, disrupting the trajectory, cutting small gashes across either dorsum where it wasn't so heavily shelled. The leader didn't seem to notice as he continued to march forward.

Two more Terraformars tried to get on the defensive of their leader. The leader grabbed hold of their lower jaws and smashed their heads into the other, not preferring distractions himself. The leader's own subtraction rendered the remaining Terraformars to 39. There was only one priority that Adolf and the leader shared... and that was the death of the other. Adolf knew that he couldn't let the leader get too close to him. It was kill or be killed and Adolf knew his limits.

Adolf threw two more knives the leader's way. The leader threw his arms back up in blocking formation, expecting it to be another pointless attack. Adolf had assumed correctly. For a leader, that was a pretty dumb move to fall for such a blatant trick shot. The leader was obviously not one of the smarter ones. Adolf produced two whips of electricity and made them leap forth, lashing at the leader's feet.

The leader plopped backwards onto his rump. Adolf threw six more knives. The leader put his arms back up, but the knives angled downward and punched him through the gut instead. Still shelled, the knives went just an half inch inward, except this time the damage was more noticeable. After all, six knives in a concentrated area tends to even odds out slightly more. Adolf sprang forth to deliver the finishing blow.

The whips leapt about wildly as Adolf carried the electricity with him, slashing and searing seven Terraformar throats that so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The leader forced himself back to his feet. Adolf flicked two more kunai at the Terraformar, one only knicked the leader's shoulder, which he barely had time to sidestep. The second time the wasn't nearly as fortunate. The Terraformar yanked out the kunai that had just penetrated his skull, still not exhibiting much slowing down. Nevertheless, a kunai to the head was always reassuring that you're on the right track.

Adolf pulled himself back while in the air. The Terraformar still had some fight left, despite the number of attacks dallied out on him thus far. The leader grabbed a hold of both whips electrocuting himself, but still wrenching Adolf back forward with all his might. Adolf freed himself of his whips and let the leader absorb the electricity. Not taking any more chances, Adolf formed a blade of lightning out of thin air and built up just enough momentum for when he finally touched ground. The lightning blade punched through the leader's heart and out his back, popping it, in similar fashion as to how the Terraformar before him had killed Anatoli. A cloud of white blood briefly sprayed out the leader's backside. The leader grabbed a hold of Adolf, as if he wasn't through with him yet. Adolf kneed the knives that were sticking out of his stomach. The hilts of the blades disappeared inside of him and the Terraformar leader fainted back where he finally died. The leader let forth a death rattle.

Adolf turned his attention to the Terraformars left, including the paralyzed and dazed finally coming to. Adolf wasn't expecting the battle to go on this long, otherwise he would have upped the dosage, but it didn't matter. Adolf worried no longer, and it wasn't for the reason you might think. Adolf noticed a transport coming his way. That didn't matter either. Adolf said, "Thank you for the warm-up. I needed that, really. I feel better now. Now, I'm going to make short work out of the rest of you." A crackle of lightning appeared and Adolf stormed the Terraformars. Adolf was going to stay true to his word. It wouldn't be long until Adolf will have killed every last one of them. _Adolf's Mosaic Organ wasn't chosen for an abundance of underwhelming potential. Adolf would embrace the electric eel, become it. Adolf would evolve just as adaptably as the Terraformars had done. Even if Adolf did lose a little humanity, it was only necessary for the humans to persevere._

[Little less than eight minutes' time later]

Adolf could be found sitting on the battlefield. All 102 steaming Terraformars dead and accounted for, were piled up around him. Adolf took one last deep exhale and reasserted a normal blood flow. Adolf thought it for the best that Squad 5's commander didn't appear so spent. Adolf had to be encouraging even if it meant persevering under the harshest circumstances. Adolf arose to his feet, his back still turned. The unit had just pulled up but a moment ago, finally regrouping after being stranded for what felt like forty minutes to an hour, which may or may not be an exaggeration. Adolf pulled his collar back up against his face before the rest of Squad 5 could see what he had kept unrevealed to so many. Adolf plucked only the knives that had not been fried to the point of a not so effective reuse.

Johann began to stepped out of the transport and looked at the carnage laying about, the big man placing a hand over his mouth, "Oh my-" Johann rushed back inside like he was about to puke. Not that Johann didn't have a record on his own, it was more than likely Johann had never seen the likes. What sounded of Isabella Leon's deep Brazilian accent, could be heard as she took in her surroundings, cooing flirtatiously, "Adolf-senpai, you did all of this? How terrifying." Adolf didn't respond. Adolf wrapped up gathering the reusable knives and began to walk back. Eva was already ahead of all the others. Adolf was sure she was the first one out.

Eva rushed towards Adolf, stopping just close enough however abruptly, as if she were about to hug him, but instead, changed her mind. Eva cried out, the tears clearly stinging her eyes, "What happened? All we saw was a big flash. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead! Forgive me, senpai!" Adolf Reinhardt waved the apology aside and placed his hand affectionately on Eva's shoulder, replying coolly, "You asked what happened. Well, it is something I hope you never see." Eva blushed brightly, which Adolf didn't seem to take note of as he marched solemnly towards the supply hatch of the transport. Adolf took to his usual coldly quiet demeanor, smiling briefly. Adolf pulled out a box and reimbursed his knife collection.

 _It was only just the beginning, the war for Mars. Adolf may be one man, but the members of Annex I are strong and will make a difference even if they have to go down fighting to achieve it. If the Terraformars think even for a second that they have an upper hand, then they are wrong. The humans will rise up against all opposition and accomplish what they came here for. Annex I won't be like any missions before it. This time, the people of U-NASA will have their revenge._

End.


End file.
